The goal of the Immunohistochemistry and Molecular Pathology Core is to facilitate development and application of immunohistochemical and molecular genetic analyses for Cancer Center members. The Core will: ''^ 1. Develop IHC and in situ hybridization (FISH) based assays for new antibodies and genetic loci in collaboration with CancerCenter Members 2. Perform routine immunohistochemical analyses of animal and human tissue sections and cell lines. 3. Perform IHC analysis of tissue arrays produced by the Cancer Center Tissue Core. 4. Perform FISH analyses for DMA copy number in cell lines, animal models, and human tumors. 5. Collaborate with CC Members in microdissection, and extraction of DNA and RNA from tumor sections. 6. Perform genomic mapping onto metaphase chromosomes of human and mouse DNA clones 7. Perform human and mouse comparative genomic hybridization The Core will work closely with other Cores (particularly the Tissue, Genome Analysis, and Array Cores) to allow research protocols to take advantage of the resources and expertise offered within each Core.